The invention relates to a floor care appliance in the form of a brush vacuum cleaner having a brush set facing the floor for receiving a driven brush roller, where the brush set can be connected by means of a pivotable connecting element in the form of a connecting piece for an attachable filter housing to a handle in the form of a hand grip via corresponding connections and the brush set accommodates at least one electric motor for a suction fan and for the drive of the brush roller and has a switch for switching on and off.
It has been found that the operation of switches of these appliances frequently leads to damage. It is known to provide switches for foot operation for switching on and off on the upper side of cylinder vacuum cleaners. When the switches are arranged on the upper side of brush sets which have a relatively low overall height, damage to and breaking of the housing frequently occurs with this arrangement on the upper side since the operator rests with his entire body weight on the brush set when operating the switch. Documentary prior art is known from DE 11 2009 001 873 T5, DE 91 04 750 U1 and GB 252 414 A.